


Happy Halloween

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fanfiction within fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is late.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late.

“Gabriel,” Sam said after reading the pages stuffed under his face. “What is this?”

“My Halloween project! Do you like it?” Gabriel grinned.

“Gabriel …”

“Yes, Sammy?”

“I know you’re an archangel, but I question your sanity.”

“Oh, please, Sammy, don’t be so dramatic. It’s only fanfiction. It’s harmless.”

“Please don’t write with me in there anymore.”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Sam. “Fine, be that way. Maybe Dean-o will appreciate my work.”

“I highly doubt that.” But Gabriel was already running from Sam’s room, presumably to the library to find Dean. Sam shook his head, chuckling. “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
